


A Friend to Royalty

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bigender Character, Casual Affections, Day to Day Interactions, First Kiss, Friendship, High School, Implied Relationships, No Conflict, No Spoilers, Nonbinary Terminology, Responsibility, School Life, Sleepovers, Slice of Life, Unisex Terminology, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Prompto was glad he finally had the courage to befriend Noctis after all this time. It was amazing how easily they fit into each other's lives. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 1





	A Friend to Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who watched and finished Brotherhood? Watching it just made me realise Square Enix shoulda hired me to be on the team. We're obviously on the same wavelength. I'm kidding.
> 
> There's no point to this. Just good old fun. This is a few days out of their school lives.

It was a nice day outside, which is why the two of them decided to eat lunch under one of the numerous trees surrounding the school. There were three or four tables with trees towering over them. Prompto and Noctis chose one away from the exit near the stone wall as it started to curve around.

“So, what do you go by?” Prompto pointed a thumb at himself. “'He' for me.”

He was proud of himself. It had taken some time, but he managed to become friends with Noctis and so _easily_ as well. He was worried that he would be too awkward or that he would be too chatty, but Noctis seemed fine with him as he was. Honestly, Prompto couldn't be happier!

Noctis bumped their chopsticks between their lips before shrugging. “Any usually works for me. 'He' today though.”

“Cool!”

“I'll probably tell you if there's a switch.”

“I don't mind.”

“You shouldn't,” Noctis replied off handedly, pointing his chopsticks at Prompto now and clicking them together.

In response, Prompto grinned and reached forward to poke through Noctis' bento.

“Aah, there's some really good stuff in here. Did he make it for you again?” Noctis batted Prompto's chopsticks away from the rice and then away from the pork cutlet. He let Prompto take a slice of omelette. “Thank you~!” Prompto said in a singsong voice.

Noctis then reached down and began picking at the salad, placing piece by piece on Prompto's bento. “His name is 'Ignis', and yeah. He cooks for me, though I don't really ask him to.”

Prompto watched as the salad was stacked haphazardly on top of his own food. He caught Noctis' chopsticks between his own when Noctis reached for his chicken.

“Have you thought about asking him not to?”

“I have… but I can't tell if he enjoys it or not. I don't want to make things awkward if this is something he _wants_ to do, but… it's hard to tell with him.”

Noctis spoke coolly, but he and Prompto continued their nonchalant struggle of chopsticks. When Noctis drew his hand back, Prompto let go and took one of Noctis' pork cutlets. Noctis ended up taking the slice of chicken. Prompto bit down on the morsel and groaned softly. Oh, it was so tender! So savoury!

He brought a hand up to his mouth and said, “He should be a chef for real.”

“Right?” Noctis chewed at the chicken and hummed softly. “Not bad.”

“You're eating the finest cuisine of Le Shoppe de Convenience~!” Prompto said, putting on an exaggerated, throaty accent. When Noctis smiled, his heart leapt for joy.

“'s that right?”

“I could take you whenever you like~” Prompto rested his elbow on the table and waggled his brows.

Noctis huffed out a laugh. He then shrugged and went back to his food. “Sounds like a date.”

“W-wha…?”

Prompto leaned back, wishing he wasn't as stunned as he felt and probably looked. Noctis merely looked up at him casually; his jaw moved with every chew, but neither of them said anything. Prompto blinked, flustered, and then began picking at his food. He went for a cherry tomato.

“Ah. You don't like tomatoes?” he asked, holding up one between his chopsticks.

“Not really.” Noctis shrugged. He then reached forward and brought his chopsticks under Prompto's, tilting them up slightly. Prompto allowed the movement. Noctis drew his hand back and then nodded. “Thought as much.”

Prompto knew he was walking into a trap. “Thought what?”

“You both match. Here–” He touched the tomato. “And here.” He then motioned towards Prompto's ear.

The blond rolled his eyes and popped the tomato into his mouth. He bit down on the tomato and felt the juices flow against his tongue. He picked up another one, motioning it towards Noctis in a somewhat threatening manner.

“Shush or I'll make you eat this.”

Noctis glanced to the tomato and scrunched up his nose as if he smelt something foul. He leaned away, looking like an offended cat. He picked up a clump of rice between his chopsticks, brought his hand underneath, and added the morsel into his mouth.

“No thanks,” he grumbled.

“Who knew your weakness would be tomatoes, O Princex?” Noctis raised his brows.

“'Princex?'”

“Not really a 'prince' or a 'princess'. Y'know?”

Noctis hummed for a long time, looking up to the sky thoughtfully. He then nodded his head. “I like it,” he said.

“Of course, you do! Cuz I said it.”

Noctis' laugh was breathy and a little grainy, just like his voice. It was a perfect match. He took another pork cutlet from his bento and then picked up a piece of chicken from Prompto's.

“Something like that,” he said softly, almost… fondly?

Prompto stared at his companion, and a smile curved his lips. He switched the conversation from there. The two enjoyed their lunch time and even delayed a little bit before heading back to class. It wouldn't take long to get where they needed to be, but they were having a good time. There was no need to rush.

“Noct~!” Prompto greeted as he walked into Noctis' classroom. “Ready to head out?”

“In a minute.” Noctis slid her things into her bag and then buckled the bag shut. She put her face in her hands, letting out a long groan as she rubbed her features.

Prompto tilted his head. “Everything okay?”

“It's these damn tests all of a sudden. Feel like my head's about to burst.”

“C'mon. Let's get outta here. You need a break.”

Noctis grunted, but she didn't refute him. She grabbed her bag and stood up from her chair. Prompto reached over, rubbing a hand between Noctis' shoulders. Poor thing; she looked so tired. Like, that deep down in the soul kind of tired. He smoothed his hand up, hooking it onto her right shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. Noctis merely sighed.

Yeah, he understood.

They exited out of the school, and Prompto led them down another path. Noctis followed along quietly, though her eyes traced along the different signs and store fronts. Someone called out to Prompto. He grinned and waved back. He turned Noctis towards a convenience store mid-way down the street. The electronic bell chime was familiar music to his ears. He looked over towards the front counter, Noctis walked forward idly, steps heavy and aimless. Prompto shared a nod with the owner, who perked up suddenly.

“Isn't that the Prince…?”

“She's having a rough day.” Prompto gave a nervous smile and navigated Noctis across the store. “Might need a lot of bento!”

The owner sighed. “I should just start you a tab!”

Prompto gave a thumbs up and moved behind Noctis to guide her into the right aisle. He then let go of Noctis once they were at the wall where all the bento was. Noctis slowly perked up, looking at the numerous selections. She placed a hand over her mouth, tapping her middle fingers against her lips. Prompto took a step back, letting Noctis walk up and down the length of the display.

“And I can just get anything?”

“ _Anything_ ,” Prompto assured. He swept out his right hand. “It's all on me.”

“What if I just get… all of this… right here?” Noctis motioned a hand up and down the third column to the right of bentos that had roe in them.

Prompto hissed in a breath and then ran his fingers through his hair. “Ah… Let's not get carried away.”

Noctis laughed; it was a tired sound, not nearly as lively as yesterday's but… She leaned closer, taking a couple more minutes to think about what she wanted. She then looked back to Prompto and motioned her hand between two different options.

“I think I'll take these two. Is that alright?”

Prompto nodded and shifted legs to adjust his weight. “That's fine.”

He moved closer to grab himself one as well. He picked the assorted one and hummed playfully as he tilted it side to side in his hand. They headed back to the front counter. The owner greeted both of them before ringing the three items up.

“You're lookin' tired,” they said, looking to Noctis, who nodded and made a small noise in the affirmative. The owner shook their head. “I know. I've been there with school. It'll pass. Just give it time.”

“Thanks,” Noctis said dryly, but thankfully, her tone lacked its usual drag.

Prompto pulled open his wallet and handed over a few gil to cover everything. Afterward, he took the bag, and the two said their good-byes.

“Don't be a stranger, you two.”

“We won't!” Prompto called as he walked out.

When they walked past the store, Noctis said, “I thought you come here a lot.”

“I do, but the owner's not usually around. So I guess that's the same as me not being here at all.”

Noctis gave a huff of a laugh. “I see.”

As they walked down to the end of the street, Prompto slid his hand under the handle of his school bag. He let it dangle from his wrist as he opened up the convenience store bag. He stared at his bento and felt eager to eat it right now, but he could wait until he got home. He brought the bag handles together in his right hand.

“If you're heading down to the station, you can take a right down there and still catch the 402.”

Noctis turned her head towards the right and tapped her finger against the handle of her schoolbag. She then said in a slow contemplative voice,

“What if I just go to your place instead and leave about about six? Seven? What train should I catch then?”

Prompto blinked at his friend and swung his arm weakly at his side. “The… 701…”

“Then I'll do that then.” She looked over to him, eyes hooded– eyes _tired_. She then tipped her head to the side pointedly. “Go on, then. Lead the way.”

“R-right.”

Prompto nearly jumped out of his skin at the order, but Noctis' laugh put him at ease. He led them down the slope then a stairway and then another slope towards his house right near the end of the street. Prompto flicked open the silver side of the mailbox, saw nothing was inside, and headed to his front door. Noctis waited beside him as he searched for his house key.

“It's nice over here,” she said.

“Really. I like all of the people here. There were a couple of kids I used to babysit, but they've moved now.”

“To where?”

“Leide, I think. Ah– here we go.”

He turned his key in the front door lock before pulling down the handle. They stepped inside. Noctis began taking her shoes off in the foyer. Prompto closed and locked the door behind them. Noctis held her hand up, palm turned towards the ground, and quirked her fingers, motioning for the bag. Prompto perked up. He opened the bag, and Noctis said to him,

“Get yours out…”

“Oh, right!”

He reached in and took out his bento. Noctis hooked her index and middle fingers through the plastic handles. She turned her back and took the small step up into the rest of the house. Prompto followed behind her. He placed his schoolbag on the dining table. He set his bento down next to it. Noctis sighed and flopped down onto the couch nearby. Prompto laughed as he pulled out a chair to sit down.

“Hey, Noct. Can I ask you something…?” he asked as he popped the labeling from either end of his bento.

He heard the plastic bag rustling, and soon, Noctis was doing the same as she opened up her bento. A soft, pointed grunt told him to continue.

“What's the difference between… Or I guess– how do you express your 'male' and 'female' sides? I guess I won't ever really get to see it because of school.” He curled his finger to pick up the disposable chopsticks from the side of the bento. He would have kept them, but he already had a dozen or so tucked into one of the drawers.

“Mn,” Noctis huffed softly. “Sometimes, I don't really have a difference. It's more of a 'shift' in my head, you know?” Then quietly, they muttered, “Ah, that sounds weird.”

“No, no. It's not weird,” Prompto reassured. He turned slightly in his chair. “I'm just curious. I want to know, to understand you better.”

“I guess I would have to show you one day. Or talk about it later. My head is still kinda…”

“Yeah. No problem.” Prompto's voice was warm and kind. He faced forward to eat his bento again, figuring that they were just going to fall into a lapse of conversation.

“Can I ask _you_ something now?”

Prompto turned over a piece of salmon, examining it idly. “Go for it.”

“Have you… really lived alone all this time?”

A sad smile tilted up Prompto's lips. “Yeah, I have… I think the only time there's been someone else here was…”

He tried to think of a time when someone came and actually stayed a night to help take care of him. People came to help, drop him groceries, and make sure that he was doing alright. He was visited by the government every now and again to make sure that he was mentally and emotionally okay. He brought a hand to his mouth and was soon lost in his own thoughts. Hm. He was having trouble remembering.

He saw Noctis sit up in the corner of his eyes and turned to look towards her. She stared at him with a blank look.

“Dude, that's messed up,” she said.

Prompto laughed. “I guess it is!” He picked up a rice ball with both hands and bit into it. Ooh, there was a plum in this one!

Noctis sighed and then laid back down. The silence between them was comfortable and was only broken by the occasional rustling of Noctis' plastic bag. When Prompto finished his bento, he stood up to wash off the plastic so he could toss it into his recycling.

“Oh, hey. You should text Ignis.”

“Augh, you're right.”

Noctis sat up and searched for her phone. She leaned back against the couch, blinking slowly at the screen as she typed out a message. Prompto turned on the water, but he kept glancing over in her direction. He turned his lips to the side for a moment, and then said,

“Hey, uh… You can just… stay here tonight. There's plenty of room upstairs, and you can just pass out if you wanna. I've gotta study anyway, so I can just take notes for you.”

Noctis paused. She looked like she was thinking about it. “I should probably get back; I…”

“Or you can have Ignis come get you.” Prompto looked back to the plastic. He gave it a quick rinse, detaching the sink nozzle to rub it against particular areas. “I don't mind either way. Plus, I can give you my address.”

A beat of silence from Noctis and then “Thanks…”

She hadn't given him an answer, but it was fine. He didn't need one. He began pulling at the labels to toss them into the trash, and when Noctis finished her bento, he reached out for the container. He set it on the counter next to him and opened up the bottom cabinet to reveal the trash can. When Noctis got a response from her guardian Ignis, she leaned against the back of the chair and wiggled the phone at Prompto.

“Ignis wants to speak to you.”

“Ah? To me?”

“He wants to know your address and some other stuff.”

“Oh, okay.” He walked over, stretching out his hand for Noctis' phone. He looked down at the screen, letting his gaze trail quickly down the exchange of messages before he came to the final response.

_I would like to know where you are. Ask him for his address._

Guess that qualified as wanting to speak to him. Prompto sighed and typed out his address. He added a specific direction about what side his house was on and told Ignis to knock on the door. The doorbell wasn't working right. After he sent the message, he reread it carefully, making sure he didn't forget anything, and just as he was about to hand the device back to Noctis, there came a reply.

_Hello, Prompto. I'll be there soon._

Prompto felt a sting of panic, as if he was going to meet Noctis' dad or something. No… No, no. If it were the King, Prompto suspected he would feel infinitely worse. He gave Noctis back her phone, and she reached up to grab his wrist before he could pull away.

“Come sit with me,” she said softly.

Her fingers fell away as Prompto rounded the couch and sat next to her. She leaned against him, scrolling through her phone. She went back to her messages when her phone vibrated. The scoff made Prompto tilt his head down towards the device.

“Gross. He even knew it was you.”

Prompto laughed. “I think the directions might've tipped 'im off?”

“Maybe…”

Prompto adjusted in his space, pulling his camera out of his right pocket. He turned it on and lifted the camera up above their heads with his left hand. Oh– he hesitated for a moment before looking down to Noctis.

“Oh– do you mind if I take a picture?”

Noctis lifted her head up, hooking her chin on Prompto's shoulder. “S'fine with me.”

Prompto smiled and brought his camera up again. He adjusted his hand's position, grinned up at the lens, and snapped a picture of the both of them. He checked on the picture before tilting it towards Noctis, who silently nodded.

“Pretty good. What other pictures do you have?”

“Nothing special– just a few pictures around the neighbourhood. Some from around school.”

Prompto flipped through his pictures, sometimes pausing to delete one or two he wasn't happy with. Noctis placed a hand over his when she saw a picture of herself that Prompto hastily shifted past.

“What was that one?”

“Ah… You mean this?”

Prompto backed up to a picture of Noctis standing under the trees, looking towards the sky. The leaves above fragmented the light, leaving interesting shadows and fragments of light along Noctis' form. Her eyes were barely opened because of the sunlight. She looked sleepy, a bit thoughtful. Her left hand was in her pocket; her right was at her side, weakly holding onto the school bag.

“When'd you take this?”

“Last week, I think…” Prompto said softly.

Noctis tensed her hand against Prompto's, silently urging him to tilt the camera more towards her. She stared at the picture for a little longer and then lowered her hand down to her own thigh.

“Send it to me.”

“Ha?”

“I like it, so send it to me.” She closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder. “That's not a problem, right?”

“No–! I'm just… glad you like it as all. Didn't think you'd like pictures of yourself.”

“Mn.” Noctis shrugged. “I don't mind. Or care, I guess. Either way.”

Prompto laughed. “Either way…”

When Ignis finally came around, there was a polite but firm knock at the door. Prompto stood up, gently pushing Noctis away, but she groaned loudly and fell over to the side. She curled up on the couch, tucking her arms under her head. Prompto shook his head as he walked to the front door, opening it up a bit nervously.

“H-hey,” he greeted with a tilted smile. He stepped back and motioned a hand towards the interior. “Come in?”

Ignis nodded. Whoa, he looked so stern… It wasn't hard to think that he was Noctis'… caretaker, or however this worked between them. Ignis placed a hand on his hip, staring forward at the couch and then looked around quietly.

“Noctis?”

“I'm here.” Noctis threw a hand into the air before letting her arm flop over the back of the couch.

Ignis looked down as he took off his shoes. He took the step up and crossed over to the couch. Prompto peeked outside. He saw a stylish luxury car parked next to his front gate. He could only wonder if they neighbours were paying attention. He was sure he'd hear the gossip later. He heard Noctis and Ignis talking behind him as he drew back into the house and closed the door. Prompto turned and went to join the others. He leaned against the back of the couch, crossing his arms under himself, as he watched Noctis and Ignis talk. There was something a bit familial about the exchange.

Ignis didn't seem as severe when he looked to Noctis. He reached down to take her hand into his; his other hand touched against her wrist as he took her pulse. “I'm _fine_ ,” she insisted lazily, but she didn't try to bat him away. Ignis gave a laboured sigh as he settled on a decision. He looked over to Prompto.

“You wouldn't mind the company?”

“Not at all.” He took a step back, lowering himself slightly as he touched his chest down against his folded arms. “Like I was telling her, there's a tonne of room upstairs.”

“And your parents won't– _ngh_!”

Ignis' brows knit together in pain, and he and Prompto both looked down to Noctis, who had pinched Ignis' hand. She frowned up at Ignis.

“It'll be _fine_ ; don't worry,” she mumbled before rubbing a hand over Ignis' apologetically.

“Just making sure it's alright for you to stay. Should I bring anything in specific back for you?”

“I've my notes; I've clothes; food isn't too far away.” Noctis counted off each point of interest and then waved her hand in the air slowly. “I should be fine.”

“Alright then. I've something for you in the car. After, I'll be on my way.” Ignis stood up straight and turned around. As he made his way to the door, he said, “Prompto, a word please.”

“S-sure…!”

Prompto looked to Noctis and then to Ignis' back before following after the advisor. He waited for Ignis to put on his shoes and held the door open as they exited out into the world. The paved walkway felt cool underneath his feet. He looked up and down the street, spotting one of his neighbours at the top of the hill. He waved, smiling softly when they waved back. Ignis unlocked the car and pulled open the driver side door. Prompto stepped off to the side, waiting patiently as Ignis got what he needed.

When Ignis stood up straight again, he held out a packet for Prompto to take. His gaze was serious; the softened expression he had before had hardened. Prompto felt a jolt of panic run through him. He took the packet quickly. Whoa… It was pretty thick. He stared at it curiously and had to resist the _immediate_ urge to open it.

“What is… this?”

“This is important information that Noctis needs to review tonight, if possible. I know that her studies are important, but I will tell you as I've told her that her responsibilities to the Kingdom come first. I've taken the time to edit down the minutes that I've taken over the week. They're presented in order of newest to oldest, so it should be easier to digest.”

Prompto's brows furrowed. He suddenly understood that this weight was one of responsibility, but he held the packet firmly between his hands. After a quiet moment, he nodded his head and tucked the packet under his arm.

“I'll make sure to give it to her.”

Their eyes met, and whatever Ignis found within Prompto's gaze seemed satisfactory to him.

“Please do. And I've brought her these as well. Please eat them before they go bad.”

“Will do.” Prompto smiled at the idea of food. He curled his fingers around the twined handle and looked up to Ignis. “I'll make sure she reviews the notes too. Don't worry about that.”

It was then that Ignis smirked and huffed a laugh. “Good luck.” He rested his hand on the top of the door, drumming his fingers quietly. He pulled his phone out and said, “What's your number?”

“Ah?!”

“Just in case anything happens or if I need help in checking on Noctis… You seem to be someone she trusts.” Ignis flicked his gaze up towards Prompto. “Today isn't the first time she spoke of you, though this is the first time we've met.”

The thought made Prompto feel warm inside. He laughed briefly and then rocked back onto his heels. He recited his number, shifting his weight back and forth. The bag swung slightly on his fingers. He then brought his attention over his shoulder towards the door. Noctis wasn't there; though to be honest, he wasn't sure he expected her to be.

“I've sent you a text. I assume you don't have your phone on you.”

Prompto briefly felt around his pockets before shaking his head. “It's inside.”

“It's fine. I know that I'm taking a risk with this, but I'm not one to try and _control_ Noctis, and her trust is fairly hard to earn.” He paused, closing his eyes as if debating with himself. Shortly after, he opened his again. “Do not make me regret this.”

“I won't.” Prompto gave his characteristic and brightest grin. “You can count on me.”

He expected something along the lines of _“That remains to be seen”_ but was pleasantly surprised when Ignis let him go peacefully. Prompto said his good-byes as Ignis stepped into the car. He then made his way back to the open entrance of his house and closed it with his foot behind him. He let out a laboured sigh as he pressed his head back against the door. Noctis sat up from the couch and blinked over at him.

“What happened?”

“Noctis! You better take a nap because you've got some studying to do,” Prompto said breathlessly, voice shaking a little bit.

Uwaa, that Ignis! He was intimidating, even when he tried not to be. Prompto walked over to set the bag and packet on the table. He reached into the bag and saw a container of treats sitting at the bottom. He reached down to bring up the container. There were seven treats lined up inside. Six in a perfect row with one that couldn't fit resting on top. Prompto carefully pulled away the plastic cover from the aluminum base and picked up one of the circular desserts from within. He set it on his table and replaced the cover.

“Augh. What am I 'studying' now?”

“Review notes. Ignis said they were minutes, so I guess they're from a meeting or something.” He turned his back and leaned against the edge of the table. “And I'm gonna help you look over them.”

“…Seriously?” Noctis blinked at him, unamused.

“ _Seriously_! I don't want him to look at me like that.” He shuddered bodily, shaking his head side to side as he did. “Look, I don't wanna make that guy mad. Plus, he's right. Y'gotta think about the Kingdom too.”

Noctis groaned and lowered back down out of the way. “Ignis has turned you against me too.”

“I'm _totally_ on your side! Which is why you have to do this.”

She brought up a hand to stop him. “Talk about it after my nap. I'm out.”

Prompto laughed, nervously, happily. “Later, buddy.”

He walked back over to the couch, peeking over and then coming around so he could pick up the bag with the uneaten bento in it. He put the bento in the fridge and then balled up the bag to put it in his recycling. The dessert was delicious. He licked his fingers when he was finished before briefly running them under the sink water. He turned back towards the table, staring at where that ominous packet lay. Again, he felt the temptation to open it up and see what was inside of it, but he gave a sigh. He'd find out soon enough.

He pushed away and went to busy himself with his own studies. He longed for later tonight when he could take a break.

It had been nearly a week since that little encounter, and Prompto was surprised when Ignis kept in contact with him after that night. To his greater surprise, very few of the text messages were about Noctis as a whole. Ignis was trying to get to know him better. _'Just look at that…'_ Prompto laughed nervously as he put his phone away. _'I'm moving up in the world.'_

He made his way down the crowded hall. He and Noctis weren't meeting in their usual place. Noctis texted saying that they were somewhere near the athletic yard, hiding behind the dugout if he remembered correctly. Ah. He wasn't sure how to refer to them today. He made a little noise and turned left, quietly stepping down a new hallway. He'd figure it out.

“Uwaa! Have you seen Prince Noctis today?”

Prompto heard an excited voice bubble up into the air as he made his way down the hall. He brought up a hand and rested his school bag against his shoulder.

“No, what happened?”

“His lips, today in class– I think he's wearing lip gloss!”

“ _What!_ No way!”

Prompto slowed his steps and glanced over to the excited duo as he passed by. A few more of their friends had joined them, and the word 'lip gloss' repeated with excited, fluttering tones. They all looked near ready to swoon.

“Aah~! I wonder what kind he prefers,” someone said as Prompto finally moved faster and passed by.

He looked up at the ceiling and hummed curiously to himself. Noctis wearing lip gloss, huh? He certainly hadn't seen anything like that before. They hadn't run into each other this morning either; otherwise, he would have noticed himself. Well, this was going to be interesting. He continued out of the school, pushing open the back door and cutting across the athletic field towards the dugouts coming up on his right side. There was a separate path next to the field where the ground sloped down gently into a lower level. He continued towards the two dugouts that stood almost side by side with each other, and between them was a tiny piece of rebar that ran across the floor. As Prompto rounded the corner, he could see the top of Noctis' head. The Princex was leaning casually against the wall as they waited on the lower level.

Prompto smiled and stopped near them. They looked up at him. Oh! Sure enough, they were wearing lip gloss. He suddenly felt this… strange compulsion that he had to follow through with. He lowered down to one knee, set his school bag down on the ground beside him, reached forward to take Noctis' chin in his hand, and leaned forward to kiss them.

Noctis seemed surprised. They let out a soft sigh against his lips but otherwise did nothing. Prompto drew his head back, rubbing his lips together before smiling.

“Aah–! Cherry?”

Noctis blushed and turned their head away. Prompto's fingers uncurled slightly with the motion, and he was barely holding their chin now. “Straw-cherry,” they said. “Supposed to be a combination of the two.”

Prompto ran his tongue over his lips and then nodded. “Mostly taste the cherry.”

He then let go and hopped down to the level next to them. Noctis took a step back and stared curiously at him.

“What was that for?”

“What, the kiss?” asked Prompto nonchalantly.

A beat of silence and then Noctis reached out to shove him. They sighed. “ _Yes_ , the kiss.”

“Dunno! No reason, I guess. Just kinda felt like it.”

“Idiot.” Noctis placed their hands in their pockets, took a step forward, and stepped a foot between both of Prompto's. “You've gotten too comfortable if you can do whatever you like.”

For some reason, Prompto could only smile. “Yeah?”

Noctis smirked. “Yeah.”

They leaned closer and returned the kiss. It was soft, brief. Prompto wanted it to continue for a little longer, but each time, he was distracted by the lip gloss. He reached up to touch his lips after.

“I wonder if it transferred,” he joked.

Noctis tilted their head and hummed. “Not really. I've got the gloss on me, if you want it.”

“Nah, you rock it better than me.” He then reached up to brush his fringe out of the way. “So, what's on the menu for lunch today?”

“I dunno. Thought we could go head out and get something.”

“Sneaking off school grounds? Noctis, that's bad,” Prompto teased before turning back and grabbing his school bag from up above.

“Don't really feel like eating what they're serving in the cafeteria.”

“What're they serving?”

“I dunno, but I don't want it.”

Prompto snorted and reached over to bump Noctis' arm. “We can get some ramen or head down to the convenience store.”

“Let's shoot for ramen.”

Prompto nodded and began leading the way. “They usually have big portions, so we'll have to share a bowl.”

Noctis looked up towards the sky, moving forward with slow, mindless steps. Prompto looked over and found them beautiful in the moment, but he didn't take out his camera. Noctis tilted their head towards him.

“Hm. Sounds fine to me.”


End file.
